Die another day
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: After a short lived death Sienna, bound to the Key of the Gates, has been bound to a demon, and ordered to kidnap Catalina. Her world changes when she relizes Catalina's father is the same kitsune who inspired her death. Sequeal to Can I get a Break?
1. To die

**This started as a little one shot about Youko's death, and had nothing to do with my other stories, just an idea that popped into my head while listening to Die another day theme song. But it has become another story in my little Yu Yu series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho, but Sienna I do own.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sienna, a fire demon, held a special key, one that would open a portal into the human realm. A very valuable key a certain silver kitsune couldn't resist stealing. He had stalked his prey carefully, but Sienna was no fool, she kept the key with her at all times on a silver chain around her neck. But the key was also wanted by King Enma. It was a dangerous magical artifact to leave in the hands of a demon.

Sienna stepped outside her little house in the woods. She had camouflage capris and a white top on, and was ready for a war over the key. Rumors of Youko the bandit and a spirit bounty hunter wanting to take the key from her had reached her ears. It was time to show them who was the owner of the key. Youko had watched her appear, then he saw the spirit bounty hunter attack her. She was hit in the left arm by an arrow, which still protruded. Eyes and hair seemed to be on fire as she went after the bounty hunter. During the fight, the silver chain broke and the key fell to the ground.

Youko saw this as his chance, and took the key and ran. The bounty hunter saw the demon fox take the key. He threw Sienna into the tree and went after the kitsune. Sienna healed the worst of her wounds and pursued after them. No one stole her key. Youko saw the bounty's hunter arrow too late. It pierced him and he fell. Sienna saw her chance and sunk her hand into the bounty hunter's chest and ripped out his heart.

She threw the heart away as the bounty hunter collapsed to the ground. Sienna picked up the key Youko dropped. and stared down at the kitsune.

"Your dying," Sienna smirked. "That is what happens to all who try to steal my key.

"I'll die another day," Youko laughed. "I'll be back for that key, too."

15 years later.

A red hair boy walked through a forest he had only been in during another life. He remembered where Sienna's house was, but it was nothing more then blacken ash. Sienna was no where to be seen, and neither was her scent. The ashes had been there for years it seemed.

"So you have escaped me Sienna," the boy laughed. He noticed a carving in a tree, and read it aloud. "Jokes on you kitsune! I've burned myself and the key. Now no one can have it but me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter will pick up five years after Can I get a Break? I'm glad I figured a way to make this into more then just a one shot. Till next time! And Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. A little Kidnapping

**Chapter 2, it will connect with my other stories now. Again do not and will never own Yu Yu.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sienna swept her dark red hair from her eyes. Her hair fell to the middle of her back. Nothing changed from the day se died. Twenty years ago she burned herself to death with the key, after the words of a kitsune made her realize the fight for the key would never be over. Burning herself alive was quick to enter her mind, but the results where far from what she expected. Small silver hand cuffs dangled from her ears, they showed all she was bound. One other demon had these ear rings on and he was strolling down the street towards her swinging that pendant of his. The pendant that got him into the same position as her.

"Kuronue," she greeted him. "You're late."

"Hello to you too Sienna," he laughed. Sitting down next to her on the roof, he looked over to her. "Do you know what he wants?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here," she sighed. "This demon wants has held me captive for twenty years, I just want my freedom back."

"Freedom," snorted Kuronue. "It is a long lost thing now."

"You two still moping over you almost deaths?" said a dark evil voice. "There are plenty of time left to die. You both should be glad I rescued you from a boring afterlife."

"No one asked you to," Sienna mumbled. "So what do you want this time?"

"OH, just a little kidnapping," the voice laughed. "I need you to steal this girl."

"Fine," Sienna sighed as she looked down at the picture her handed her. "A tiger demon?"

"Half," the figured snorted. "She is also half kitsune. Her name is Catalina, I also expected her to be in your hands by tomorrow night. Now get to it."

With that their master disappeared. Kuronue looked at the picture.

"What a beauty," he whistled. Sienna rolled her eyes at him. "But not as beautiful as you my dear."

"Let's get this over with," she said as she walked towards the roofs edge and jumped off, Kuronue flying besides her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KURONUE!" Catalina screamed at her little brother of five as he ran around the house. "Will you stop making a mess! Mother and father will be home tomorrow."

"Sorry Catty," Kuronue said as he went into the kitchen and stared at his sister. Her parents where visiting Hiei in the spirit world, while she was stuck babysitting. Refusing to admit she missed Hiei, she had told her parents it would be fine. Otherwise they would have found a baby sitter. Kuronue wasn't allowed to visit Hiei in the spirit world until he was older and could control his power. He had set all the curtains on fire when Hiei refused to play hide and go seek with him.

"CATTY!" Kuronue screamed. Looking at her brother she realized she was unintentionally ignoring him.

"Sorry Kur," she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I just asked you what was for lunch," he huffed. "And you had that far off gaze in your eyes. Still thinking of Lucas I bet."  
"Huh?" Catalina stared at her brother. Truth be told she hadn't thought much of Lucas since he got married last year, and was expecting his first born soon. "Why would I think of him?"

"To get your mind off of Hiei," he laughed. Catalina glared daggers at her brother. "Catalina and Hiei sitting in a tree K I S S um something something something?"

"You Can't even sing it right," Catalina laughed. She heard knocking at the door. "Wonder who it is."

"Probly Kurama," Kuronue yawned. Catalina walked to the door, and looked out the peep hole. Seeing a man with black hair and twilling something in his hands. Slowly backing away from the door, she looked at her brother.

"Hide," she hissed. Kuronue saw the fear in his sister's eyes and ran from the room. Running into his parents room and sliding under the bed, he heard the front door being broken in. Catalina screamed as she was taken hostage by the strange man and a woman who he was working with. Kuronue wanted to help his sister, but she had told him to hide. All he could do was hide underneath the bed until his parents came home. Hopefully they would be home soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Catalina always seems to get herself in trouble. LMAO. She is the desagnated DD(Damsel in Distress) Who's gonna save her? Youko and Catarina? and what happens when Hiei fines out? Reviews? Till next time!**


	3. Discovery

**Chapter 3. Thank you Yimi for sticking with me! True friend right there! Still don't own Yu Yu and never will**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So what do we do with her?" Kuronue asked, as Sienna put the tied up Catalina down.

"Wait for our master of course," she replied bitterly. This master of hers was more like a warden, she didn't ask to be save. Now she was kept a prisoner by a new force when she had tried to escape the prison of her old life. That was her life one prison after another.

"Why have you captured me?" Catalina asked, as she struggled against her binds.

"We don't know," Kuronue laughed as he began to twirl his pendant again. "Maybe it's for your beauty?"

"One thing I have never been know for is my beauty," she snorted. Unfortunately for Catalina she missed the fact she had grown into a beautiful woman, she could even rival her mother's own beauty. "So does this have something with my parents? Cause once they find out what you've done, you can kiss your life good bye."

"Why should I be scared of your parents," Kuronue smirked. "I was apart of legendary bandits. I am afraid of no one."

"You should be afraid of her mother," said a dark voice, as he hid in the shadows. "After all Catarina is the reason you are here now."

"You know this isn't the first time I've been captured," Catalina laughed. No one noticed Kuronue had stopped twirling his pendant. He knew that name from somewhere, but where? "My mother and father will not bend to your will."

"Oh she will," he hissed from the shadows. "She has a duty to the tribe she abandoned! I will avenged are fallen leader!"

"Revenge," Catalina laughed. "That is so over done."

"You know nothing of revenge," the shadow man roared. "Your mother is the most vengeful spiteful bitch who was every born to my tribe. Hell she is even half my flesh."

"Huh?" replied a confused Catalina. Everyone was silent as he stepped from the shadows. Catalina gasped, as she saw the two pale blue eyes, like her mothers. The white hair with black streaks, the ears, everything made him his father's double, but Catalina did not know this. "You look my…."

"Grandfather?" he laughed.

"I was gonna say mom but okay," Catalina gaped. "Why do you look like my mother?"

"Because I am her younger, full bloodied half brother," he said, while letting an evil grin appear on his lips. "Has she never mention me to you?"

"No," Catalina replied. "She never talked about her family."

"That bitch!"

"Come on Youko," Catarina laughed as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. "Hiei misses her."

"I will not have you playing match maker between them," Youko replied harshly. "She is still far to young."

"Catalina is not that young!"

"She is only twenty!" Youko roared. They had been having this discussion since they left the Maikai. Youko was beginning to think that Catarina only continued it to make him mad.

"Youko," she laughed, then she caught a strange scent. Two unfamiliar demonic scents where in the hallway. Forgetting the argument she ran up the stairs, towards their broken down door.

"Cat?" Youko ran after her. "What happened?"

"Catalina? Kuronue?" Catarina yelled as she ran through the apartment.

"MOMMY!" Kuronue cried as he ran out of their bedroom. He leapt into Catarina's arms as she turned around in the hallway. Knocked to the ground, as he son clutched her, she tried to soothe the crying child.

"Kuronue," she cooed, as she rubbed hi back. "It's alright, we're here."

"They took her!" he cried.

"Who took her?" Youko asked as he knelt by his son and mate.

"I don't know," Kuronue sniffed. "Catty heard a knock at the door. Saw who it was and told me to hide. Then the front door was broken down and Catty screamed really really loud, and then I heard a thud and she stopped screaming. Then a guy said 'Pick her up by the feet, I got her by the shoulders and let's beat it.' Then a girl said, 'Just throw her over your bad word shoulders and carry her your own another bad word self.' It was silent afterwards and until you guys came home. I was so scared! Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes you did," Catalina replied. She picked him up and got off the floor, with Youko's help. They went into their room, and tried to get Kuronue to go to sleep. After Kuronue was fast asleep, Catarina went into the kitchen for some tea. Youko covered his son and followed her. He found her on the floor of the kitchen crying.

"We will find her," Youko said as he sat on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"This is the second time I could not protect her," she sobbed. "What if they found Kuronue and took him too! Or worst killed him."

"You're getting hysterical," Youko sighed. "Why don't you take a nap with Kuronue, and I'll call Kurama and Hiei over. Then we will track this demon down."

"Who can sleep at a time like this!" she screamed. He picked her up.

"You need to calm down," he sighed. "Just watch over Kuronue, while I call the others. We will get her back."

"We better!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter Catalina and the original Kuronue will get some time to chat, will the truth come out? who knows! Muwhahahahaha. Reviews pls (gives puppy dog eyes) Till next chapter!**


End file.
